This invention relates generally to a corona generating device, and more particularly concerns a method and apparatus for mounting a lightweight, low cost grid on a corona generating device.
In a typical electrophotographic printing process, a photoconductive member is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. Exposure of the charged photoconductive member selectively dissipates the charges thereon in the irradiated areas. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith.
Generally, the developer material comprises toner particles adhering triboelectrically to carrier granules. The toner particles are attracted from the carrier granules to the latent image forming a toner powder image on the photoconductive member. The toner powder image is then transferred from the photoconductive member to a copy sheet. The toner particles are heated to permanently affix the powder image to the copy sheet. In printing machines such as those described above, corona devices perform a variety of other functions in the printing process.
For example, corona devices aid the transfer of the developed toner image from a photoconductive member to a transfer member. Likewise, corona devices aid the conditioning of the photoconductive member prior to, during, and after deposition of developer material thereon to improve the quality of the electrophotographic copy produced thereby. Both direct current (DC) and alternating current (AC) type corona devices are used to perform these functions. One form of a corona charging device comprises a corona electrode in the form of an elongated wire connected by way of an insulated cable to a high voltage AC/DC power supply.
The scorotron is similar to the pin corotron, but is additionally provided with a screen or control grid disposed between the coronode and the photoconductive member. The screen is held at a lower potential approximating the charge level to be placed on the photoconductive member. The scorotron provides for more uniform charging and prevents over charging.
It is desirable to be able to easily assemble each of the above described devices and to accurately locate and install the grid member of the corona generating device.